Delayed Encounters
by The Summer It All Began
Summary: Alice and Rosalie meet on a plane. Their flights are delayed when a huge storm rolls in. The lightning isn't the only electricity flying.


**Submission Heading: Delayed Encounters**

_**The Summer It All Began Contest**_

_**Title: Delayed Encounters**_

_**Word Count: 4866**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Pairing: Alice/Rosalie**_

_**Summary: **_Alice and Rosalie meet on a plane. Their flights are delayed when a huge storm rolls in. The lightning isn't the only electricity flying.

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyers. **_

**Delayed Encounters**

"Enjoy your flight," the woman said at the gate, with that ridiculous fake smile on her face. What a stupid thing to say. Who enjoyed their flight? They should say, "I hope your flight isn't too boring or uncomfortable, or that we don't crash." But I suppose, that was probably politically incorrect. Wow. I was really in a bad mood. Then again, who wasn't when it was their last day of vacation? I walked towards my seat, only to find someone already sitting in it. Shit.

"Um, excuse me, but I think that you're sitting in my seat," I tried to say in the most polite tone I could muster.

"No, I'm sitting in my seat," the man said, without looking up.

"Can I help you?" another flight attendant asked walking up, smiling that same stupid grin.

"I think he is sitting in my seat," I said showing her my boarding pass.

"I am not," the man said loudly.

"Miss, why don't we find you another seat," the flight attendant said, walking me towards the front of the plane. I was about to complain that it was my seat, when I realized that she was taking me to first class. "This flight isn't full. You can sit up here." She pointed to an empty seat next to a blonde woman. I didn't pay her much attention until I sat down, then for some reason, I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of her.

She was working on something on her laptop, not really paying too much attention to her surroundings. It gave me a few minutes to watch her. She was beautiful. Long blonde hair, flawless skin and from what I could see, an amazing body. She was still typing away until something must have caught her eye, as she looked at me suddenly. Our eyes met immediately and we stayed like that, silent, staring for I don't even know how long.

I smiled shyly, not really knowing what to say, especially after she had just seen me staring at her.

"Hi" she said quietly.

"Hi, um, I'm Alice." I replied.

"Rosalie, nice to meet you Alice." She smiled back at me, extending out her hand in greeting.

As I reached out to her, the instant our hands touched, I felt a warm sensation move through my body. My eyes went wide and, as I looked up at her, Rosalie inhaled sharply. We sat there, still holding on to each other's hands, until we were rudely interrupted by the flight attendant offering us pre-flight drinks.

I could feel the butterflies in my stomach, and as she looked back to whatever she had been working on, I immediately tried to think of a way I could continue the conversation with her, secretly thanking god that I had been upgraded.

As the captain came over the loudspeaker, telling the passengers that our flight was ready to take off, I sighed, and leaned back into my chair, resolved that I had lost any chance of continuing the conversation with Rosalie. The plane began to move, squinting my eyes closed, I tried to prepare myself for takeoff. My hands clenching the arm rests, my breathing becoming fast, palms sweaty. This was the worst part of flying. I knew it wouldn't be a pretty sight, but I just had to get through the next few minutes.

I felt her warm hand cover mine. I didn't have to open my eyes to see who it was. First of all, who else would it be, she was the only one sitting next to me. But I would have known her touch just from the tingle I felt. It was the same tingle I felt when we had shaken hands. The feeling was so good, although I knew I should tell her that it was unnecessary, I didn't want her to let go until we were in the air. I opened my eyes for a moment to see if we were going to get ready to take off, and was surprised to find that we are already in the air. Apparently holding her hand had distracted me so much, I didn't notice taking off.

I glanced down at our hands. "You don't have to do that," I said sheepishly.

"Oh, I know," she said with a smile. "I don't do anything I don't want to do."

And with that, she kept her hand right where it was, covering mine. It stayed like that for fifteen minutes. When I heard the flight attendant coming around with drinks, I went to pull my hand away so she didn't see, but Rose grabbed onto my hand tightly.

"Red or white?" she said to me.

"Huh?" I answered stupidly.

"Would you like red or white wine?"

"Oh red," I smiled.

By the time we were on our third glass of wine (it's amazing what money can buy) we were laughing and having a great time. When the flight landed I was actually sad it was over. Ironically I had enjoyed the flight, and I knew I was going to miss Rose's company, but what was I going to do, ask her for her phone number? Friend her on Facebook? I didn't even know her last name.

"Hey, I have a couple hours until my next flight," she said smiling. Would you like to have dinner with me?"

Struggling to not sound too eager, I accepted her invitation. After having a few drinks during the flight, I was feeling relaxed and less inhibited. I wanted to spend more time with her, in any way I could.

"Come on, let's go," she laughed, and grabbed my hand as we walked through the terminal. We went to an airport lounge and grabbed a table. As we laughed and drank and talked, we watched the sky get darker and darker due to a storm rolling in.

A loud groan came from the bar causing us to look up. People were staring at the monitors which were now all flashing 'delayed' for the flight status. What actually surprised me more was that when I looked at Rosalie, she didn't seem too upset by the delay.

"Oh well, looks like we will get to spend some more time together" Rosalie grinned at me.

I smiled back as she ordered another round. It wasn't but twenty minutes later when an announcement came over the airport intercom stating that all flights were grounded. We would be stuck for at least twelve hours until the storm had passed. Several men left the bar only to return a few minutes later stating that all of the hotels in the area were booked and that it looked like they'd be sleeping in the airport. For a moment I was excited at the idea of spending another twelve hours with rose, though sleeping in a chair didn't sound like fun. Although I knew I wouldn't be sleeping very much with her next to me.

"Fuck that," Rose said dashing my hopes. "There is no way I'm sleeping in the airport. My company has an executive suite here. I'll call for a car."

"Oh," I said, trying to hide my disappointment. "Well, it was, um, nice to meet you."

She stared at me in shock. "Nice to meet me? Aren't you coming with me?"

I didn't know what to say. It was like my prayer had been answered. If I only got one night with this beautiful woman, then I would be happy with that.

"Come with you? To the hotel?" I asked nervously.

"Absolutely." Rosalie didn't even hesitate, and if the grin on her face was anything to go by, I didn't think we would actually be doing a lot of sleeping.

As we made our way to the hotel, my nerves began to get the better of me. I had never done anything like this before, and I just hoped that Rosalie didn't think that this was normal for me.

"Rosalie, um, just so you know, I don't normally do this kind of thing..." I whispered, hoping the cab driver wouldn't hear our conversation.  
"Alice, it's fine. I don't normally do this either. But you have to admit, this is kind of fun, huh?" You couldn't mistake the excitement in her voice.

I smiled in response as we pulled up out the front of the hotel.

"You ready?" Rosalie asked, squeezing my hand.

I nodded.

Walking into the penthouse suite, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Outside the sky was being illuminated with lightning, casting a brilliant light show. Rosalie walked in and set her bag down, turning to tip the bellhop. I was still stationary, spellbound by the beauty of the room.

"Pretty isn't it?" Rosalie broke the silence as she walked towards the large floor to ceiling length windows.

The door clicked closed softly behind me as the bellhop left and with a panic, I realized that we were all alone in the room. Rosalie turned from the window and walked back towards me.

"You look scared stiff. I'm not going to bite. Unless you like biting," she laughed.

"I, um, I..." I stuttered.

"Alice, relax. I'm kidding. Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Yes," I practically blurted out before she had finished her sentence.

"To new experiences," she toasted as she handed me a glass.

We drank from our glasses and just stared at each other for a moment.

"Well, I'm getting out of these clothes," Rosalie said, breaking the silence.

I stared at her for a moment, eyes wide, watching her walk into the bedroom.

I was dressed casually, but I didn't have anything more comfortable in my carry on. The airline still had my luggage, so I decided to just stay in what I was wearing. I felt very overdressed when Rosalie walked out in a camisole and shorts.

"Aren't you going to change?" she asked.

"I don't really have anything," I explained.

"Well, I'm sure I have something for you," she smiled taking my hand and pulling me into the bedroom.

Her suitcase was open on the bed and I gasped when I saw what was in it. There was a dildo lying across the clothes! Rosalie noticed me staring and laughed. "Don't tell me that you didn't bring a vibrator on your vacation. I never go anywhere without Fernando!"

The fact that she had named her toy made me smile.

"You're really pretty when you smile," she said, brushing her fingertips against my cheek. I sighed into her hand. She cupped my chin and lifted my face so I was looking at her. My tongue darted out to lick my lips and she moaned. I could see the lust in her eyes and her breasts heaved up and down as did mine. She was as excited as I was.

Her lips pressed against mine and I groaned as every cell in my body tingled. I forgot to feel shy, or embarrassed. I forgot to be worried about the fact that she was a woman; I just forgot to think and let myself feel. Our kiss deepened as she opened her mouth to let me explore. She was patient as I ran my tongue over hers, over her teeth, sucked on her lips. She moaned in response as my mouth worked over hers. I grabbed her hair and pulled her tighter to me. She groaned and wrapped her arms around my waist, slipping them under my shirt.

Her hands slid up my back as I plunged my tongue into her mouth. Sometime, while I was lost in the kiss, they moved around to the front of me, and she gently cupped my breasts over my bra. I groaned into her mouth as she squeezed softly, her fingertips grazing over the top of the cups. Her thumbs brushed over my nipples making them harder than they ever had been before. I realized that I had stopped kissing her and was just concentrating on the feeling, trying to keep my knees from shaking so badly that I fell over. Rose must have sensed it too because she tugged on my bra straps and pulled me to the bed.

She sat down on the edge of the bed in front of me and pulled her hands out from under my blouse. I was momentarily disappointed but then elated as her fingers moved to undo my buttons. My blouse fell open and she smiled.

"Alice," she murmured. I felt goose bumps break out all over my skin at the sound of my name leaving her lips.

Her hands moved behind my back and in a moment, I was standing there topless in front of her. She leaned forward and kissed each nipple softly. I moaned as she pulled my nipple into her mouth, gently tugging on it with her teeth.

I grabbed her hair, then her back, trying to get her shirt off. I had to see her, taste her, too!

She stopped and giggled for a moment, and then helped me remove her camisole. I dropped to my knees in front of her and stared at them. I didn't know what to do. I'd never touched a woman's breasts before, but I wanted to so badly. I wanted to taste her. I decided to just go for it, do to her what I wanted her to do to me. My tongue licked her nipple until it was a hard bud, and then I pulled it into my mouth. I was worried that I was sucking too hard until she moaned. "Oh God, Alice, harder, please suck harder!"

Her hands were in my hair pulling me to her as my mouth was filled with her sweet skin. Her fingers were on my nipples and she pulled and tugged softly as I switched back and forth from breast to breast.

I could smell her wetness through her thin shorts. I felt powerful at being able to make her feel so good. I felt her tug my hair harder and realized that she wanted me to stop. Before I could be disappointed, her mouth attacked mine. "Fuck, Alice," she moaned into my mouth.

"Rosalie," I moaned back.

She pulled me onto the bed and moved around so that when she took my breast back into her mouth, her's were in my face. It was perfect, I could lick and suck and nibble her breasts while she did the same to mine. It was incredible. I felt the slickness between my thighs build and I wondered how much longer I could last without needing a release. Rosalie must have been thinking the same thing because she began tugging at my slacks. I laughed and wiggled out of them, as she wiggled out of her shorts.

I gasped at the sight of her pink and swollen pussy. It was shiny from slickness and for the first time in my life, I wanted to suck on a woman's clit until she came all over my face. I was distracted from my thoughts when she pushed me back onto the bed sucking hard on my nipple. She kissed her way down my chest stopping at my belly button. She glanced up at me, silently asking me for permission to do what I had just been craving. I nodded and smiled.

I watched as she began her descent, kissing and licking my lower stomach, making her way down. I was throbbing with need and could feel the wetness leaking out, my pussy begging for some relief. I kept my eyes on Rosalie, wanting to watch every moment. She began kissing and biting softly around my aching center. I could feel my hips lifting in response, needing her mouth on me.

I heard her giggle in response to my movements. I groaned, "Please Rosalie".

With that, she licked my folds from back to front, moving her tongue teasingly around my swollen clit. I wanted to keep watching. I didn't want to miss anything. But feeling all the sensations of her mouth and tongue tasting me, all I could do was fall back on the bed with a loud "Oh fuck".

I had imagined this moment for so many years, and now it was finally here. I laid back on the oversized bed, enjoying the feel of Rosalie's mouth devouring my pussy.  
At first I wasn't sure if what I was feeling was real. Her tongue was so soft, so gentle, almost like it wasn't there, yet it was, oh I knew it was. Then she licked harder making me squirm into her.

"Oh god, Rosalie," I moaned. "Please." I wasn't sure what I was pleading for, but she seemed to know, because at that moment I felt her lips move around my clit and suck it sharply. I couldn't help the bucking of my hips at the sensation. Her hands reached out and she grabbed hold of my hip bones, pressing them to the bed, holding me in place. I felt the liquid gush from my body.

She stopped licking all together and pulled back staring at me. "Do you have any idea how fucking good you taste?" she practically growled.

I shook my head, afraid to speak.

A wicked smile played across her lips and she lowered her head for an instant. I felt her warm tongue enter me quickly, and then just as quickly it was gone. She reappeared, this time with her tongue out. I stared at her wide eyed as she moved on top of me. Her tongue licked my lips, coating them with my own juice.

"Taste."

I flicked my tongue out and tasted myself. Before I could even react, her mouth was back on mine. My flavor filling my mouth. It was amazing, having her mouth on mine, knowing she was tasting what I was tasting. I felt her fingers play at my entrance as she kissed me until I was breathless.

Giving me a moment to breathe, she moved back down my body, licking, kissing, and nipping at my skin along the way. By the time she got back to my pussy, I was trembling.

"Please," I begged again.

"Anything, Alice," she sighed as her fingers slid into my pussy. I couldn't help the scream that escaped my lips. It had been so long since anyone had been in my body.

"Oh shit, baby girl," she said, switching to one finger. "I, um, I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" she asked, kissing my pussy lips softly.

I fisted the sheets. "Oh god no. It felt incredible," I said truthfully. Yes it had hurt, but in such a good way.

"Mmmmmm, good," she said, thrusting two fingers back into me and sucking hard on my clit. I don't know how long it lasted. Maybe two hours, though it felt like two seconds, and in reality, it was probably two minutes. But when I came, it was amazing. I'd never felt like that in my life. Each time my hips bucked in orgasm, she pressed them back down and sucked my wetness from me.

Her head rested on my thigh as I slowed my breathing.

She looked up at me with a smirk on her face. "Rosalie, I um," I stammered.

"I know, I know. It was the best oral you've ever had," she laughed.

"No, that's not," I started to say when I saw her face fall. "Wait, well, I mean yes it was, but that's not what I was going to say. I was going to um, ask, oh never mind." I covered my face with my hands. I hated that I got so embarrassed.

"What Alice, you wanted to ask me to do it again?" The smirk was back.

I took a breath and just decided to go for it. "I want to try it." There I said it. And from the way her mouth fell open, she heard it too. The smirk was gone and she swallowed hard.

"Oh God, Alice," she said in a strangled voice. "Please."

I moved in between her legs and inhaled her musky scent. "I don't really know what I'm doing," I whispered, tentatively licking her folds.

She moaned loudly, then said, with a sharp intake, "You sure about that?"

That was the last she spoke, other than moans and incoherent babbling. I wondered how long I should do it. Would I know when she came? I really didn't want to stop and I had no intentions of stopping until she made me. I shouldn't have worried. I knew when she came. Not only could I tell when her legs wrapped like a vice around my head and delicious cum flowed from her hot pussy, but she screamed out at the top of her lungs, "OH GOD, ALICE, I'M CUMMING!"

I tried to hide the smile as she came down from her high. I couldn't believe I had done that.

"Your first time eating pussy my ass," she giggled.

I smiled in spite of myself and lay back on the pillow next to her head. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what. She rolled over and kissed me softly.

"Alice, I want to fuck you," she whispered into my mouth.

I groaned into hers. I had no idea how two women fucked each other, but I had no doubt that it would be happening, and soon.

Our kiss deepened as our hands ran over each other's bodies. Although her hands were soft, she wasn't gentle with her touch. Ironically, she was rougher with me than the men I had been with. It was like they were all afraid to break me, but she wasn't. She grabbed, tugged, pulled and twisted. All the while making me want her more and more.

"I want to fuck you, too," I moaned.

It was like that was what she was waiting to hear because at that moment, she grabbed her toy from the top of the bag and looked down at me. I stared up into her lust filled eyes. Her gaze shifted from my eyes to my breasts. I heard her moan softly as her tongue darted out, wetting her lips. I bit my lower lip in anticipation. She didn't disappoint. Her mouth felt as amazing as it did earlier, but this time I was distracted. It wasn't as if I hadn't ever used a vibrator, but I had never had one used on me.

Just as she sucked my nipple into her mouth I felt her penetrate my opening. I arched my back and cried out her name. I felt it stretching me, but when I would have pulled back, she kept going. Her mouth worked my breasts as her hands and toy worked my pussy. She kissed her way down to my pussy and licked my clit as her hands began to move more quickly.

I felt my climax building and I was not about to cum before her again. I glanced to the suitcase lying open on the floor and reached for the shiny glass vibrator. When she heard it click on, Rosalie stilled her hand and wiggled her ass at me. "You wanna fuck me when I'm done?" she giggled.

I don't know what came over me, but I didn't want to wait until she was done. I wanted it right then. "Get your ass over here. I want you now," I practically growled.

I probably should have spent more time getting her ready, but I couldn't wait. I slammed the vibrator into her slick pussy. She writhed and moaned panting on the bed. It didn't take her long to recover and begin to fuck me again. Our slow fucking became faster and faster, and it turned into some sort of competition of who could make the other scream and moan louder.

I felt my entire body tingle and knew that I was moments from falling over the edge. I leaned down and sucked Rosalie's nipple into my mouth as I fucked her. I bit down. "Oh holy fuck, Alice," she squealed. I pulled back and watched as liquid squirted from her body. She grabbed me and pulled me back to her fucking me hard and fast.

Up until tonight, I had never made a woman cum, and now, not only had I done that, I had just gotten one to squirt! That accomplishment, along with her screaming my name and the vibrator thrusting into me, sent me over the edge as well.

"Rosalie, that was, a-mazing!" I panted.

"Mmmmmhmmmm," she sighed.

I was about to ask her if she would like me to sleep in another room when she pulled the covers up over me.

"Would u like another pillow, baby girl?" she asked me through a yawn.

I was just thinking that it was amazing that she had just been screaming my name, and now she was yawning when I yawned myself.

I shook my head, settling it on the pillow.

"You're not seriously gonna sleep over there are you?" she asked wiggling closer to me.

It was funny how she gave off this tough super tough professional woman vibe, yet here she was, snuggling up to me. I liked it.

I woke in the night several times, to find our limbs intertwined, but when I woke in the morning she was gone. I was pleased to find her in the kitchen making breakfast. She was wearing just a pair of panties, no shirt, no bra. I could only see her back as she stood at the stove, but the way her hair cascaded over her skin was beautiful.

"Hungry?" she said turning to face me. I nodded staring at her breasts. In some ways what happened next was like the night before and in other ways it was totally different. Yes, we made each other feel good, but it wasn't awkward, and I wasn't as nervous. And although she didn't squirt again, my hands and mouth caused her to cum several more times, coating my skin in her juices.

Before I knew it, it was time to head back to the airport. I wasn't sure what was going to happen. I barely knew anything about her. I knew that we lived nowhere near each other. I was sitting quietly in the car, contemplating what might happen to the two of us, when Rosalie broke the silence.

"So, I was wondering if, um, you would like to maybe keep in touch?" She sounded so unsure of herself. My heart skipped a beat; I was so excited and thankful that she had been brave enough to say something, and more importantly, that she possibly wanted to see me again.

"Rosalie, it's ok, I understand if you don't want to see me again." I didn't want her to feel obligated that she had to ask for my number.

"Alice, of course I want to see you again, God, I cannot wait to see you again." She smiled her beautiful smile at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Rosalie, I had such an amazing time with you. I just couldn't imagine saying goodbye to you." I confessed.

We finally reached my departure gate, looking up at the screens to see that all flights were again on schedule. I knew we would have to say goodbye, but now that we had one another's contact details and plans in the next few months to see each other again, it made it just a little bit easier.

I turned to face her, placing my bag on the floor next to my feet. I was unsure about what to expect in terms of a goodbye, but, I knew I had to have one last kiss.

"Rosalie," I sighed, "I had the best twelve hours of my life with you, thank you. I cannot wait to see you again." Before I even had time to react, she kissed me.

We stood in each other's arms, kissing and holding our bodies close, neither of us wanting to let go. It was the most romantic and saddest goodbye I had ever experienced.

With the announcement over the intercom that my plane was now boarding, we broke apart.

"Alice" Rosalie breathed heavily, recovering from the kiss.

"Goodbye, Rose" I kissed her quickly one more time, picked up my bags and headed for the gate.

I didn't want to turn around, but I couldn't help it. I turned to see Rosalie, standing there, smirking. I waved at her smiling, unsure of the reason for her smirk.

As I found my seat on the plane, I settled in, knowing take off was going to be a bitch. My phone buzzed that I had a message, seeing that it was from Rosalie I smiled like a schoolgirl.

_Be safe, think of me holding your hand during takeoff. Oh and nice ass!_

I was still smiling when the stewardess walked up to me checking to see that I had my lap belt on.

"Returning home?" she asked politely.

"Yes," I said, still staring at Rosalie's text.

"Was it business or pleasure?" she asked.

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips. "Pleasure, definitely, pleasure."


End file.
